Un amour maléfique
by Asami Beauty
Summary: Lors de l'entrée imminente des jeunes sorciers à la célèbre école de magie, Hermione, encore une jeune fille, se promène au sein du Poudlard Express afin d'en apprendre davantage sur ce nouvel univers. Elle fait la connaissance de Drago Malefoy qui l'impressionne par l'intermédiaire d'un sort. Que nous réserve cette rencontre ?
1. Une rencontre inattendue

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

Un magnifique train nommé le Poudlard Express attendait au sein même de la gare de King's Cross, sur la voie numéro neuf trois-quart. Il était constitué d'une sublime locomotive découpée en deux teintes, l'une noire et l'autre rouge, qui s'accordaient à merveille. Ce magnifique ouvrage d'art crachait un nuage de vapeur aussi chaud que le souffle d'un dragon. Plusieurs wagons faisaient suite à la tête de train, tous recouverts de couleur rouge qui semblait illustrer les flammes d'une créature ailée. Au cœur des wagons se trouvaient divers compartiments de taille égale, comportant deux banquettes chacun.

Vis-à-vis du Poudlard Express, de nombreux élèves de tout âge s'étaient réunis au bord du quai. La plupart d'entre-eux possédaient une chouette mais certains se présentaient en compagnie d'un chat et, un plus petit nombre, d'un crapaud. Certains parents arboraient un regard inquiet du fait de voir leurs enfants mal en point avec leurs animaux. Ils se demandaient s'ils seraient assez compétents pour s'en occuper ainsi que les garder en vie une année au minimum. Il n'est pas toujours tâche aisée que de se prendre en charge soi-même mais lorsque l'on y ajoute un animal de compagnie, cela paraît un temps soit peu complexe, voire même hasardeux… Outre les animaux, les élèves avaient disposé sur leurs chariots leurs valises, qui formaient des piles à n'en plus finir. A l'intérieur y étaient stockés leurs vêtements mais également, leurs affaires de sorcellerie telles que les livres, qui n'étaient pas des plus compacts. Cela rendait les chariots difficilement manipulables et certains élèves devaient s'y prendre à plusieurs afin de les pousser. L'un d'entre-eux, nommé Neville Londubat, le fit tomber de tout son long tant il était chargé. Tous les élèves s'écartèrent d'une traite, craignant de recevoir l'une de ses valises en pleine tête quoique, cela aurait sans doute remis les idées de certains au clair. Suite à ce vacarme, certains apprentis sorciers se réunirent afin de lui prêter main forte. Parmi eux figuraient Ron Weasley ainsi que le célèbre Harry Potter, connu pour avoir survécu à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils réussirent à remettre un peu d'ordre dans les bagages de Neville, mis à part le fait que son crapaud fut assommé sous le choc. Le jeune garçon déclara que cela ne faisait rien, qu'il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Et bien ! On a intérêt à être vigilant par ici ! Ce n'est pas mon rat qui va me sauver ! révéla Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu n'as pas tort ! Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Harry, Harry Potter.

\- Harry Potter ?! Oh bah ça alors ! Je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance ! Moi c'est Ron Weasley, dit le jeune garçon en tendant sa main.

\- Enchanté Ron ! lui répondit Harry en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

Le train s'apprêtait à partir, nous pouvions remarquer les élèves faire leurs au revoir plus ou moins déchirants à destination de leurs parents. Certains semblaient plutôt satisfaits de prendre la route tel que Drago Malefoy, accompagné de deux camarades nommés Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Ces deux derniers avaient une apparence plutôt repoussante comparée à celle de Drago, qui présentait une allure irréprochable avec ses beaux cheveux blonds coupés courts ainsi que ses habits confectionnés dans les meilleures boutiques possibles.

\- Nous ferions mieux de monter, le train ne va pas tarder à partir ! signala Drago, d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Passe devant alors ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être pris en sandwich ! affirma Gregory Goyle.

\- Bande de froussards ! rétorqua Drago, exaspéré.

Effectivement, les sorciers s'approchaient du train en un mouvement puissant, poussés par la volonté de trouver un compartiment libre. Drago se dessina un chemin aisément en affirmant que son père, Lucius Malefoy, travaillait au ministère de la magie et que quiconque refusait de le laisser passer aurait affaire à lui, qui se ferait un immense plaisir de les punir comme il se doit.

Suite à l'entrée fracassante de Drago au sein du train, Crabbe et Goyle saisirent l'occasion pour y pénétrer également. Les autres élèves les suivirent en se poussant les uns contre les autres. D'un point de vue moldu, cela s'apparentait à un véritable match de rugby. Neville manqua même de rater la première marche, tant les sorciers agités le bousculait. Ce pauvre garçon n'avait décidément pas de chance. A croire qu'il était maudit…

Le chef de gare se mit alors à siffler le départ du train afin d'alerter les retardataires puis, les portes se verrouillèrent. Tous les sorciers avaient tout de même réussi à franchir la porte, ce qui semblait aussi dur que d'attraper un vif d'or !

Harry et Ron s'étaient trouvés un compartiment dans le second wagon. Personne d'autre ne leur avait demandé pour s'installer en leur compagnie.

\- Au moins, l'avantage, c'est qu'on a de la place ! dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh que oui ! affirma Harry.

Les deux garçons avaient parlé avec un peu trop d'empressement. Neville Londubat n'avait toujours pas trouvé de place.

\- Excusez-moi, je, je m'appelle Neville Londubat et je… je suis un peu perdu… Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec une pointe d'hésitation dans le regard puis, finirent par accueillir le jeune garçon parmi eux.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! Personne d'autre ne voulait de moi…, déclara Neville avec une triste mine.

\- Oh, et bien, c'est normal ! N'est-ce pas Harry ? questionna Ron.

\- Bien-sûr ! Tu es le bienvenu parmi nous ! confirma Harry.

Une vieille dame, nommée la sorcière à chariot, circulait dans les divers wagons du Poudlard Express en proposant ses multiples friandises aux sorciers. Elle arriva devant le compartiment de Ron, Neville et Harry.

\- Qui veut des friandises ? J'ai de tout ! Des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des chocogrenouilles, des bonbons explosifs, des gommes de limaces,…, proposa la vieille dame.

\- Je vais vous prendre une chocogrenouille, demanda Neville en sortant deux mornilles de sa poche.

\- Très bien ! Voilà mon enfant, déclara la sorcière en lui tendant sa confiserie.

\- Je vais …, commença à formuler Harry mais fut interrompu par une jeune fille du nom d'Hermione Granger. Cette dernière se promenait dans le train et n'avait point encore eu l'opportunité de rencontrer la vieille dame. Elle ignora Harry et déclara, en pointant du doigt une grande sucette rouge : Bonjour ! Je vais vous prendre cette sucette.

La sorcière regarda Harry avec un air interrogateur, il la réconforta en lui disant que cela ne faisait rien, qu'il n'avait plus faim de toute manière. La beauté d'Hermione lui avait coupé l'appétit. Unfois la sorcière partie, Harry retourna dans son compartiment en compagnie de Ron et de Neville.

\- Bah alors mon vieux ?! Tu te dégonfles ?! dit Ron en rigolant.

\- Hey ! Mêle-toi de ton rat ! D'ailleurs, il est en train d'essayer de s'échapper par la fenêtre ! affirma Harry.

\- Croûtard ! On ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ?! hurla Ron en serrant son rat entre ses mains.

\- Si je peux me permettre, je pense que tu lui fais peur, avoua Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh ! Très bien ! Très bien ! Un petit massage pour Sir Croûtard ? Cela sera-t-il à la hauteur ? Hum… J e me le demande…, dit Ron d'un air amusé.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! répondit Harry.

A l'autre bout du wagon, Hermione Granger continuait sa balade au sein du Poudlard Express. Elle scrutait soigneusement les moindres recoins afin de découvrir des éléments de nature magique. Les autres élèves la regardèrent avec étonnement lorsqu'elle osa demander à deux filles assez âgées de quitter leur compartiment afin de vérifier en-dessous de leurs banquettes car elle avait cru percevoir quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Non mais regarde là ?! Elle est complètement atteinte celle-là ! Tu verras, dans cinq ans, si ce n'est pas moins, elle sera internée à Azkaban avec en guise d'accusation, danger public ! dit l'une des deux filles en ricanant.

Hermione continua son chemin sans rien dire. Cette fille était vraiment fière et certaine de ses faits et gestes. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle entendit un jeune garçon prononcer les mots « sort » ainsi que « baguette magique ». Elle décida alors de s'arrêter devant le wagon en question, c'est-à-dire, celui de Drago Malefoy. Le jeune sorcier s'apprêtait à lancer un sort, la baguette magique en main.

\- Voyez-vous, Crabbe, Goyle, je vais vous montrer ce qu'est de lancer un sort, dit Drago d'une voix pleine de fierté.

Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Hermione. Crabbe lui donna un coup de coude afin qu'il s'aperçoive de son existence.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! lui dit Drago avec agacement. Ce dernier finit par remarquer la présence de la jeune fille.

\- Oh ! Une admiratrice ! Voilà qui est mieux ! déclara Drago d'une voix enjouée. Il ajouta à l'adresse d'Hermione : Quel est ton nom ?

\- Je suis Hermione Granger. Il me tarde d'observer tes talents en matière de sorcellerie, répondit-elle d'un ton hautain.

Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire tout en regardant Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous marrer? Vous allez voir bande de crétins ! extériorisa Malefoy.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le crapaud de Goyle. Ce dernier eu à peine le temps de réaliser et de déclarer « Mais qu'est-ce que... ?! » que Drago était déjà en train de prononcer la formule « AMPLIFICATUM ! » qui, comme son nom l'indique, avait pour objectif d'amplifier la taille d'un objet ou en l'occurrence, d'un animal. Le pauvre crapaud de Goyle se mit à grossir comme s'il avait avalé une citrouille, tout en poussant un coassement puissant. Le malheureux garçon se mit à pleurer tel un bébé qui n'aurait point eu son lait. Crabbe arbora un visage rempli de stupeur quand à Hermione, elle en resta clouée sur place. Le sort avait bel et bien fonctionné. Les élèves, alertés par ce vacarme, se rapprochèrent du compartiment de Drago en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Ils virent alors une sorte de ballon et se rassurèrent en pensant que c'était juste une mauvaise blague, mais lorsqu'ils découvrirent la tête du crapaud qui était totalement difforme, ils hurlèrent de terreur. Drago se mit à rire tant cela lui faisait du bien de punir ses chers Crabbe et Goybe et Hermione le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Elle était plutôt fière de lui. Le seul bémol était que le crapaud atteignait une taille qui relevait de l'extraordinaire… Drago décida d'ouvrir la fenêtre afin de le laisser prendre la taille qu'il devait prendre mais peu après l'avoir ouverte, le crapaud explosa sur la vitre du compartiment de derrière. On entendit un gros « SPLASH » et les élèves se mirent à hurler de dégoût. Les intestins restèrent collés un petit moment sur la vitre avant de s'envoler. Ils feraient peut-être la rencontre d'un moldu, qui sait !

Crabbe et Goyle étaient partis en toute hâte se réfugier dans les toilettes, supportant mal ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Les élèves partirent une fois le spectacle terminé. Hermione était restée dans le compartiment avec un air admiratif. Elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de ce jeune sorcier talentueux.

\- Bien joué pour le sort ! Quel est ton nom ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Merci Hermione. Je suis Drago Malefoy, lui répondit-il en arborant un léger sourire.

\- Je suis honorée de faire ta connaissance ! dit-elle d'un air émerveillé.

\- Je suis également heureux de faire ta connaissance, lui répondit-il en souriant.


	2. L'arrivée à Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée à Poudlard

\- Je vais devoir retourner dans mon compartiment, le train ne va pas tarder à arriver et je dois encore enfiler ma robe de sorcière, déclara Hermione.

\- D'accord, à plus tard Hermione, lui dit-il avec un regard pétillant.

\- A plus tard Drago, lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

Sur le trajet pour rejoindre son compartiment, Hermione était sur un petit nuage. Elle était émerveillée par Drago Malefoy. La jeune fille trébucha sur le sac d'un sorcier, celui de Harry Potter. Ce dernier lui vint tout de suite en aide afin de la soutenir.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Mais oui ! Lâche moi ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cinglante. Elle n'avait pas aimé être soutenue ainsi, elle aurait préféré tomber plutôt qu'il ne la tienne pas le bras. Harry en resta stupéfait. Hermione partit tête haute rejoindre son compartiment.

\- Non mais tu l'as vu ?! déclara Ron, il ajouta : Elle est complètement malade cette fille là, ça je te le dis !

\- Oui enfin, elle est peut-être désagréable de prime abord mais en fin de compte, c'est sans doute quelqu'un de bien, espéra Harry.

\- Non mais j'y crois pas ?! Tu la défends maintenant ! Aurais-tu reçu un sort d'enchantement par hasard ?! lui répondit Ron.

\- Assez parlé, nous ferions mieux de nous préparer, rétorqua Harry d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

En effet, le train rapprochait à grande vitesse de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Tous les sorciers commençaient à s'agiter, on pouvait discerner l'excitation sur leurs visages. La plupart d'entre-eux avaient déjà enfilé leurs robes de sorcier.

Une fois le train arrivé en gare, les élèves se hâtèrent vers la sortie et rencontrèrent Hagrid, garde chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard, qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire mais les sorciers furent plutôt impressionnés et même certains, effrayés par sa taille. En effet, il appartenait à la famille des demi-géants et son allure négligée n'améliorait en rien l'avis que l'on pouvait se faire de lui.

\- Approchez ! Approchez ! Suivez-moi veuillez-vous ! Allez, ne perdons pas de temps ! clama Hagrid de sa voix puissante.

\- APPROCHEZ, APPROCHEZ, imita Drago d'un ton arrogant en pouffant de rire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir un gloussement. Heureusement pour eux que Hagrid ne les avait pas entendu. Le demi-géant les emmena vers les barques afin de les mener jusqu'au château qui semblait immense vu de loin.

\- Vous pensez réellement qu'il va réussir à monter dans l'une de ces barques ? demanda Drago à Crabbe et à Goyle d'un air mesquin.

Ses deux compagnons se mirent à ricaner.

Hermione lui dit alors : Drago, penses-tu que tu vas réussir à fermer ton clapet ?.

Drago en resta bouche-bée puis lui répondit, en faisant une révérence : Bien-sûr gente dame ! Comme bon vous semble !.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Harry les contrôlait de près et leur petit jeu ne lui plaisait guère. Ron marchait à ses côtés.

\- Harry, ne te donne pas tant de mal. Laisse cette fille, elle n'est pas faite pour toi, dit Ron en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Ron, la ferme, déclara Harry avec énervement.

Le pauvre garçon prit une petite mine. Il cherchait seulement à l'aider après tout.

Les élèves arrivèrent au pied du château. Leur regard était rempli d'émerveillement. Hagrid les emmena dans la salle commune afin de les répartir dans leurs maisons respectives. En traversant le château afin d'arriver à cette salle, les élèves ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tant tout leur semblait incroyable et sublime à la fois. Neville paraissait le plus émerveillé de tous. Il trébuchait à chaque pas tant il était absorbé par la grandeur de l'édifice.

\- Et dire que nous allons faire nos études ici, je trouve cela très excitant ! déclara Neville à Ron et à Harry.

\- Hum, je n'aurais peut-être pas employé le terme « excitant », Neville, lui avoua Ron en arborant un léger sourire.

Drago semblait fier d'être accueilli dans un tel lieu.

\- On ne pouvait espérer meilleur endroit pour des sorciers tels que nous, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? demanda Drago avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

\- Effectivement, j'ai lu plusieurs livres à propos de ce château et je le trouve vraiment incroyable ! lui répondit-elle.

Les élèves arrivèrent dans la salle commune en un rang discipliné. Tout devait être parfait. On pouvait remarquer les regards curieux ainsi que les chuchotements des sorciers et sorcières plus âgés déjà présents dans la pièce. Ils étaient assis sur l'une des quatre grandes tables selon leurs maisons qui pouvaient être Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Minerva McGonagall demandait aux nouveaux sorciers de bien vouloir avancer afin de les répartir au sein des différentes maisons grâce au choixpeau magique. Cela ne faisait pas de doute que Drago irait à Serpentard quant à Hermione, cela semblait plus difficile à déterminer. Le professeur McGonagall appelait les élèves un à un afin qu'ils puissent s'avancer en direction du tabouret en compagnie du choixpeau magique. Après un petit instant et quelques acclamations, vint le tour d'Hermione Granger. Elle s'avança sans peur vers le choixpeau magique.

\- Mmmm… Je vois de nombreuses qualités… Un grand talent sommeille en toi… Tu m'as l'air très ambitieuse et destinée à accomplir de grandes choses… Tu ferais très bien ta place chez SERPENTARD ! s'exclama le choixpeau.

Hermione n'eut pas l'air surprise ni déçue. Elle s'était dit que la maison où elle serait admise importait peu, le principal étant ce qu'elle allait accomplir.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec effroi tandis que Drago était enchanté qu'elle appartienne à la même maison que lui. Ils allaient avoir l'opportunité de se côtoyer plus souvent. Lorsque la jeune fille descendit s'installer parmi les Serpentards, Drago lui proposa de venir s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Bien joué Hermione ! Tu es tombée dans la meilleure des quatre maisons !.

\- Merci Drago, de même pour toi, lui répondit-elle.

McGonagall finit d'appeler les derniers élèves de la liste, qui semblait interminable. Harry et Ron comptaient parmi les élèves de Gryffondor en compagnie de Neuville. Le jeune Potter ne pouvait quitter Hermione du regard, on aurait dit qu'elle l'avait ensorcelée. Ron restait tout de même inquiet pour son ami car il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, surtout qu'il ignorait ce dont elle était capable.

Albus Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire son discours habituel pour accueillir les nouveaux sorciers.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année ! commença à formuler Dumbledore.

Ce dernier continua son discours en donnant les règles de base à adopter au sein du château puis en vint à la présentation des professeurs.

\- Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard ainsi que garde-chasse, qui s'est fait un plaisir de vous accueillir, déclara Dumbledore.

Hagrid se leva, ce qui n'était pas forcément utile vu sa taille. La table des professeurs chancela sous sa force surhumaine. Hermione et Drago laissèrent apparaître un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, Hagrid leur lança un regard noir. Les deux sorciers semblaient s'entendre à merveille mais deux Serpentards peuvent commettre de terribles choses…


	3. Rencontre nocturne

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre nocturne

Le préfet des Serpentards emmenait les premières années dans leur salle commune.

\- Suivez-moi je vous prie ! Allons, ne traînez pas ! ordonna-t-il en pressant le pas.

Les jeunes filles se demandaient si les dortoirs allaient être assez spacieux afin d'y poser toutes leurs affaires quant aux garçons, ils s'interrogeaient au sujet du confort des canapés, des fauteuils ainsi que des lits. Les sorciers essayaient de se repérer sans grand succès. L'école était immense et encore, si le terme immense était assez bien choisi pour désigner son ampleur considérable. Hermione essayait d'engager la conversation aux filles de Serpentard. Elle se mit à côté d'un groupe de sorcières. Ces dernières la regardèrent étrangement en arborant un sourire mesquin.

\- Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger. Que pensez-vous de cette première journée au sein du château ? demanda-t-elle.

Les autres filles la regardèrent en s'esclaffant.

\- Je pense que je devrais lui mettre ma baguette magique là où je pense pour la dévergonder » s'esclaffa l'une des sorcières. Elle ajouta, en l'imitant « Bonjour ! Je suis... Hermione... Granger ... » mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Drago vint se poster devant elle en compagnie de Crabbe et de Goyle, tous deux solidement bâtis, en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine de la jeune sorcière.

\- A ta place, je ferai très attention espèce de limace puante, lui claqua-t-il en pleine figure.

Le préfet ne tint pas compte de ce litige. Il était bien trop occupé à orienter les élèves et à répondre aux questions des plus curieux.

Suite à la remarque de Drago, ce dernier prit Hermione par le bras en l'emmenant un peu plus haut dans le rang afin de ne plus croiser ces harpies.

\- Je ne sais comment te remercier… Merci beaucoup Drago, dit-elle en arborant un magnifique sourire.

\- Oh ! Cela ne fait rien très chère, lui répondit-il d'un ton héroïque.

Les élèves arrivèrent en face de leur salle commune, située dans les sous-sols de l'école, en-dessous du lac. Chacun d'entre-eux était émerveillé par la grandeur de la pièce. Effectivement, le lieu était très spacieux et transmettait une atmosphère glaciale du fait de ses murs et de son plafond en pierre brute. De plus, des crânes étaient disposés çà et là ainsi que d'autres objets semblables. Néanmoins, certains éléments redoraient ce tableau. Tout d'abord, une magnifique cheminée sculptée comportait en son centre l'emblème de la maison Serpentard, c'est-à-dire un magnifique serpent. Un feu ardent donnait vie au lieu, les flammes semblaient parler d'elles-mêmes. Ensuite, la teinte verte illuminait la pièce à travers de nombreux objets tels que les lampes rondes verdâtres maintenues au plafond par des chaînes, des vitraux agrémentés d'un vert flamboyant ou encore, à travers divers meubles.

\- Placez-vous au centre de la pièce veuillez-vous !, déclara le préfet. Bien, commençons ! En premier lieu vous êtes des Serpentards et je m'attends à ce que vous faîtes honneur à notre noble maison ! Sachez que celle-ci a produit les plus célèbres et les plus puissants sorciers de l'histoire.

Des murmures se propagèrent. Les élèves se regardaient d'un air terrible car ils pensaient tous à la même personne.

\- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom appartenait à cette maison, chuchota Hermione dans l'oreille de Drago.

\- Oui, je suis au courant. Ce sorcier est absolument terrifiant mais j'admire son ambition ainsi que sa soif de pouvoir, avoua-t-il.

Le préfet, ayant attendu un petit instant, reprit son discours : Malheureusement, certains sorciers de notre maison ont très mal tourné comme vous le savez sûrement. Je veux que vous soyez très vigilant car la magie peut mener les meilleurs sorciers à commettre d'horribles choses, certes talentueuses, mais horribles. C'est pour cela que vous ne devez pas faire usage de magie noire.

Un frisson général circula parmi les jeunes Serpentards. Drago arbora un petit sourire en coin.

Le préfet continua : Un règlement intérieur de l'école est disposé sur chacun de vos lits. Vous devez le signer avec la plume qui est placée juste à côté. Inutile de faire les idiots, cette plume est ensorcelée et saura, par conséquent, si vous avez pris connaissance ou non des documents. Vous avez jusque la semaine prochaine pour le signer. Bonne lecture ! dit-il d'un air moqueur.

Les élèves s'observèrent avec frayeur.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un autre sort afin de neutraliser celui qui a été lancé sur la plume, déclara Drago. Je ne tiens pas à passer ma nuit à lire ces foutus documents !.

\- J'ai cru entendre que ton père travaillait au ministère de la magie, lui dit Hermione.

\- C'est exact, lui répondit-il d'un air perplexe.

\- Et si tu lui demandais ? Il connaît peut-être le contre-sort car il est de mon avis que le sort qui a été jeté sur cette plume est un sort basique.

-C'est une très bonne idée Hermione ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

\- Peut-être que tu avais juste besoin de mon aide, lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

Après un moment de silence, le préfet orienta les jeunes sorciers vers leurs dortoirs, situés dans les cachots de l'école.

\- Sur votre droite se situe le dortoir des filles et sur votre gauche, celui des garçons, déclara le préfet.

Les jeunes élèves furent émerveillés à la vue des somptueux lits à baldaquin agrémentés de soie verte et des draps brodés d'argent. De plus, de magnifiques tapisseries retraçant les nombreux exploits de sorciers célèbres ornaient les murs.

\- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- En effet, lui répondit Drago qui se situait derrière elle. Il profita de sa position pour lui glisser un petit morceau de papier qu'il avait écrit en toute hâte dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

\- Hey ?! Mais qu'est ce que…, commença à dire Hermione.

\- Chut ! Tu regarderas cela quand tu seras seule, l'interrompit Drago.

Hermione se disait en elle-même « Quelle impudence ! » mais elle avait apprécié le léger toucher de sa main sur son corps.

Une fois le préfet parti, Hermione en profita pour s'isoler dans son dortoir en fermant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Elle retira le petit morceau de papier glissé à l'arrière de son pantalon. Le mot affichait _Rejoins-moi dans la salle commune des Serpentards à minuit_. Hermione relu le mot plusieurs fois afin de réaliser car elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Drago Malefoy qui lui donnait un rendez-vous ! Elle bouillonnait de joie.

Un quart d'heure avant le rendez-vous, elle décida de se refaire une petite beauté. Elle se rafraîchit la figure et brossa soigneusement ses longs cheveux bouclés en y ajoutant une touche de parfum. Elle était fin prête. Drago, de son côté, passa juste un coup de peigne afin de discipliner sa belle chevelure blonde. L'heure était venue pour les retrouvailles des deux sorciers. Ils appréhendaient l'un l'autre en espérant être à la hauteur. Hermione arriva la première. Quand elle vit Drago arriver, elle se mit à rougir.

\- Aurais-tu consommé du whisky pur malt ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Hermione se mit à rire. Drago prit un air plus sérieux.

\- Je t'ai fais venir ici afin de contacter mon père. Comme tu as eu cette merveilleuse idée, je me suis dit que je me devais de te faire partager mes découvertes concernant le contre-sort, avoua Drago.

\- Oh ! Je t'en suis reconnaissance ! lui répondit-elle excitée.

\- Bien. Commençons, déclara Drago.

Il montra à Hermione la chevalière qu'il portait à son doigt.

\- Vois-tu, cette chevalière me permet de contacter mon père. Mes parents me l'ont offerte cette année au cas où j'aurais un problème.

\- C'est un très beau présent, admit Hermione. Comment fonctionne-t-elle ?.

\- Et bien, il suffit de la toucher en disant _Lucius Malefoy_. Mon père possède la même et lorsque je prononcerai son nom, il sentira une légère brûlure au doigt.

\- Impressionnant ! avoua Hermione.

\- Es-tu prête ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, allons-y, répondit Hermione.

Drago toucha sa chevalière et prononça _L_ _ucius Malefoy_. On entendit une voix indistincte émanant de la chevalière.

\- DRAGO ! POURQUOI VIENS-TU ME DÉRANGER A UNE HEURE PAREILLE ?!.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent mal à l'aise.

\- Excusez-moi, père. Je souhaitais vous demander un renseignement quant à un contre-sort afin d'impressionner l'un de mes professeurs, menti Drago.

Il semblait préférable de mentir que de révéler la vérité, vu l'humeur de son père.

\- Drago, tu fais honneur à notre famille mais ne me contacte plus à cette heure ci dorénavant, lui indiqua-t-il.

\- Bien père, répondit le jeune sorcier.

\- Alors, quel contre-sort cherches-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- A vrai dire, un objet a été ensorcelé. Ma tâche est de réussir à défaire le sort qui a été lancé dessus, menti Drago.

\- Et bien, c'est très simple, il te suffit de prononcer la formule «FINITE INCANTATEM » _._

\- Merci père.

\- Va maintenant ! lui répondit Lucius.

Drago et Hermione s'ancrèrent la formule magique en tête puis allèrent chercher leurs plumes. Ils la posèrent chacun à même le sol.

\- Tu veux commencer ? demanda Drago.

\- Je veux bien essayer, lui répondit Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa plume. Elle fit un mouvement de poignet, la baguette dans la main droite et prononça distinctement les mots « FINITE INCANTATEM ! ». La plume s'éleva dans les airs et prit l'apparence d'une plume normale. Le sort avait fonctionné. Drago afficha un large sourire sur ses lèvres et donna un tendre baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Hermione déclara Drago en chuchottant dans l'oreille de la jeune fille.

La jeune sorcière se mit à rougir, la joie pouvait se lire sur son visage. Drago lui donna un second baiser sur la joue afin de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Hermione était dans un état second, tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis sa rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Tout d'abord, sa rencontre avec Drago dans le train, ensuite, le fait qu'elle soit admise dans la même maison que le jeune sorcier et enfin, cette soirée plus que mouvementée. Tous ces évènements en une journée seulement …


	4. Jalousie croissante

Chapitre 4 : Jalousie croissante

Harry était en train de rêver d'Hermione Granger lors de cette première nuit à Poudlard. Il se voyait à ses côtés, dans la volière, où étaient réfugiées les chouettes ainsi que les hiboux, en contemplant son doux visage aux traits fins mit en exergue par sa belle chevelure châtaine ondulée. Elle était l'incarnation même d'un ange avec ses sourcils gracieux et parfaitement dessinés, ses yeux de biche, ses longs cils, son nez parfaitement équilibré ainsi que ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle le regardait à son tour en admirant ses beaux yeux bleus qu'il tenait de sa mère, Lily Potter. Ils demeurèrent un long moment à s'observer en arborant un magnifique sourire puis commencèrent à se rapprocher petit à petit. Leurs mains se touchèrent timidement et ils sentirent chacun une brûlure, c'étaient les flammes de l'amour qui les avaient brûlées. Leur respiration se fit plus prononcée, ils se rapprochèrent encore, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais soudainement, une chouette maladroite vint pincer le doigt d'Hermione. Harry se réveilla de son rêve en sueur en hurlant « HERMIONE ! ». Les autres garçons de son dortoir furent tous réveillés sans exception. Ils avaient parfaitement entendu le prénom que Harry avait prononcé. Ron s'assit aux côtés du jeune Potter.

\- Bah alors Harry ?! Cette fille te fais faire des cauchemars ? dit-il en rigolant.

Les autres garçons de son dortoir explosèrent de rire. L'un d'entre-eux, nommé Brad Allen, avait des cheveux similaires à ceux d'Hermione. Il se rapprocha de Harry en le tenant par la nuque et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle : « Harry, embrasse moi ! ». Le jeune sorcier pointa sa baguette sur Brad avant que ce dernier n'eût le temps de réagir et prononça « CROQUE CHEVILLE ! _»_. Le pauvre garçon se retrouva à même le sol, les chevilles attachées. Harry était satisfait de son premier sort qu'il avait appris dans un livre de sorcellerie. Neuville en resta cloué sur place.

\- Mais enfin Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda le jeune Londubat.

\- Neuville, je ne t'ai rien demandé, déclara-t-il.

Suite à cet événement, tout le dortoir se rendormit excepté Harry qui demeurait très troublé. Tout le monde était averti maintenant, tout son dortoir. L'idée de répandre cette grande découverte semblait évidente aux yeux de Harry à moins que ses compagnons de dortoir le respecte énormément ce qui, en soi, était peu probable. Comment avait-il pu laisser une chose pareille arriver ? Comment avait-il pu rêver de cette fille alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas et qu'elle s'était montré infecte envers lui ?

La seule explication à cela était que le jeune sorcier ressentait une attirance profonde envers Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, c'était plus fort que lui. Cette fille le rendait fou. Pourtant, Harry avait connu les pires tempêtes. Il avait survécu à Voldemort en étant bébé, il avait supporté son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia ainsi que son cousin Dudley qui s'étaient montrés exécrables envers lui mais sa seule et grande faiblesse était cette fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves de première année se hâtèrent de se rendre dans la salle commune afin de savourer leurs copieux petits déjeuners. Drago attendit Hermione et demanda à Crabbe et Goyle de partir en avance car ces deux derniers étaient affamés. Quand Hermione sortit du dortoir des filles, elle fut impressionnée de voir que Drago l'attendait. La jeune sorcière arbora un magnifique sourire tout en le regardant d'un regard pétillant. Il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Mademoiselle se ferait-elle un plaisir de déjeuner en ma compagnie ?, demanda Drago plein de charme dans la voix.

\- Comment pourrai-je refuser ?, lui répondit-elle.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la grande salle commune tel un magnifique couple. Harry, en les voyant, recracha son jus de citrouille. Ron en resta stupéfait.

\- Harry ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Ron comprit peu de temps après en voyant Hermione et Drago. Harry, ne pouvant contenir sa rage davantage, se rendit devant les deux jeunes sorciers.

\- Je vois que les rencontres se font vites ! déclara Harry en lançant un regard accusateur à Hermione.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Drago à Hermione avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

\- Oh ! Lui ? C'est juste un garçon que j'ai croisé dans le train, lui répondit-elle en ricanant.

Ron vint rejoindre Harry en compagnie d'autres garçons du dortoir des Gryffondors désireux d'assister à l'affrontement.

\- Bah alors Harry, tu ne lui as pas dit que tu as rêvé d'elle ? déclara Brad Allen.

Harry en devint vert de rage mais n'eût pas le temps de répondre.

\- Je vais lui annoncer à ta place dans ce cas. Vois-tu, Hermione, Harry a rêvé de toi cette nuit et a hurlé ton prénom, déclara-t-il en riant.

C'en était de trop pour Harry. Le jeune sorcier s'approcha de Brad et prononça la formule « SILENCIO ! ». Brad n'avait plus de voix. Les autres garçons du dortoir restèrent bouche-bée tout en observant Harry.

\- Mais tu es malade ma parole ! déclara Ron. Viens, on s'en va.

\- Pars si tu le souhaites. Je reste, déclara Harry d'une voix ferme.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Ron, l'affrontement était loin d'être terminé.

\- Quel est ton problème au juste ? demanda Drago à Harry.

\- Mon problème ? Et bien, je dirai sans aucun doute ta misérable existence, déclara Harry.

Les spectateurs se mirent à prendre part à l'affrontement par des acclamations.

\- Je ne parle pas de la tienne Potter. Il est fort regrettable que tu ne sois pas mort lorsque celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom t'a jeté son sort.

Hermione n'en revenait pas qu'elle était la cause de cet affrontement. Les deux garçons commencèrent à se rapprocher dangereusement lorsque l'on entendit la grande horloge sonner. Il était temps pour les élèves de première année d'assister à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Les deux sorciers restèrent à se fixer d'un regard noir.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, déclara Harry.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Drago.

Drago partit en mettant son bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione afin de la protéger et de montrer à Harry qu'il était celui qu'elle avait choisi. Cela énerva davantage le jeune Potter.

Ron demanda à Harry d'enlever le sort qu'il avait infligé à Brad. Il lui indiqua qu'il ne connaissait pas le contre-sort mais que, de toute manière, cela lui donnerait une bonne leçon et que personne ne pouvait savoir qu'on lui avait jeté un sort. Il pouvait tout simplement être muet. Ron le regarda d'un air effrayé.

Les jeunes sorciers étaient impatients d'assister à leur premier cours qui plus est, un cours contre les forces du mal. Cependant, ils déchantèrent vite à la vue de leur professeur qui s'avérait être le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier avait une allure menaçante avec ses cheveux noirs mal entretenus, sa tenue sombre ainsi que sa longue cape qui traînait derrière lui tel un détraqueur. Seul Drago semblait l'apprécier parmi tous les élèves présents.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Rogue, déclara le professeur tout en inscrivant son nom au tableau. Comme vous le savez tous, je suis votre professeur contre les forces du mal. La première année a pour objectif de vous transmettre un aperçu général de ce que sont réellement les forces du mal.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, prononça Drago.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous n'allons pas pratiquer cette année ? demanda-t-il déçu.

\- Non, effectivement. Sauf si certains élèves se montrent particulièrement absents lors du cours. N'est ce pas Monsieur Potter ?

Harry était dans un autre monde, en train de rêvasser. Il avait le regard perdu en train de songer à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il cherchait désespérément une solution afin d'éloigner Drago d'Hermione et ainsi, parler en tête à tête avec elle. Mais que lui dirait-il ? _Salut Hermione, j'ai craqué sur toi._ Elle le repousserait à coup sûr. Il devait trouver quelque chose de beaucoup plus subtil afin de la séduire. Pour ce faire, il devrait l'espionner afin de savoir ce qu'elle aime. Oui, cela semblait une bonne idée du moment où elle ne se doute de rien.

\- MONSIEUR POTTER ! hurla le professeur Rogue qui s'était placé juste en face de Harry.

Harry sursauta et revint à la réalité. Tous les autres élèves le regardaient en riant mis à part Ron qui se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui.

\- Oui professeur ? demanda-t-il tout en baillant.

\- Quelle impudence ! Mon cours n'est pas un cours de remise en forme Mr Potter. Il faut dormir la nuit ! déclara-t-il.

Il prononça la formule « AGUAMENTI ! » et un jet d'eau vint éclabousser le visage du jeune sorcier. Certains élèves se mirent à applaudir tant la réaction du professeur Rogue leur semblait parfaite.

\- La douche est bonne Potter ? demanda Malefoy en arborant un sourire espiègle.

Hermione, qui était assiste juste à côté de Drago, le regarda en souriant. Harry n'avait que ce qu'il méritait pensa-t-elle. Le jeune Potter s'apprêtait à se lever mais le professeur Rogue l'en empêcha.

\- Vous êtes bien trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit. Épargnez vos forces, veuillez-vous ? Et ceci n'est pas un conseil mais un ordre, lui déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Les autres sorciers ne pouvaient cesser de rire, le spectacle était bien trop beau pour contenir leur joie. Le professeur Rogue, agacé, les mit en garde : Faites attention que je ne m'occupe pas de vous tous un à un. Un silence général revint dans la salle de classe.

Le professeur poursuivit en présentant sa matière et les règles à adopter. Drago était très attentif, ce qui parut surprenant et plutôt difficile à croire. Il avait toujours été attiré par la magie noire. Le jeune sorcier prenait un plaisir immense à inventer des expériences qu'il aimerait réaliser dans le futur. Hermione était tout autant attentive et lançait de temps à autre des petits regards malicieux à Drago qui lui rendait tout en lui souriant.

A la fin du cours contre les forces du mal, Drago proposa à Hermione de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Cela semblait surprenant de sa part, mais ce cours lui avait donné de nouvelles idées quant à ses expériences. Son différend avec Harry l'avait davantage motivé dans la recherche de nouveaux sorts.


	5. Des recherches fructueuses

Chapitre 5 : Des recherches fructueuses

Les deux jeunes sorciers se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque tout en discutant du cours auquel ils venaient d'assister.

\- Je trouve notre professeur excellent ! Au moins, il a donné une bonne leçon à ce fichu Potter ! déclara Drago.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! lui répondit Hermione. Mais tu sais, pas besoin de Rogue pour donner une bonne leçon à Harry. Tu t'en sors très bien, lui dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Oh, cela me fait très plaisir Hermione. En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas !

Hermione rougissait de plus en plus. Elle se sentait bien quand elle était avec Drago. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient mais elle était heureuse. Drago était en train de l'observer avec intensité.

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis, lui avoua Drago.

\- Oh, hum, merci, dit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Drago se disait en lui-même _elle commence vraiment à me plai_ _re_ _cette Hermione_. Avant d'entrer dans la somptueuse bibliothèque de Poudlard, Drago l'emmena dans un coin afin de parler en toute discrétion.

\- Cela te dirais de comploter un sale tour à notre cher Harry ? demanda Drago.

\- Avec grand plaisir ! déclara Hermione. Que comptes-tu faire ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et bien, je voudrai lui faire peur mais je ne sais pas encore comment. J'espère trouver un bon sortilège parmi ces dizaines de milliers de livres.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Sinon il reste toujours la solution de la Réserve, chuchota Hermione dans l'oreille de Drago.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne te croyais pas comme cela mais pas de soucis ! Cela me plaît beaucoup à vrai dire !

Drago se rapprocha d'elle pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur la joue afin de la féliciter. Elle était juste comme il l'avait espéré. Elle était belle, charmante, intelligente et curieuse. Il souhaitait ne jamais la perdre.

Hermione et lui s'avancèrent tout deux dans l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard. Celle-ci était composée de plusieurs milliers d'étagères disposées en centaines de rangées. Hermione était émerveillée. Les livres représentaient une drogue à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait jamais se balader sans en avoir un dans son sac. Drago lu son émerveillement dans ses yeux.

\- Un jour, je t'achèterais une bibliothèque avec les meilleurs ouvrages, lui dit-il.

\- Oh Drago, cela me touche beaucoup ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour être heureuse. Juste ton sourire me redonne chaud au cœur, lui avoua-t-elle.

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre tant il était ému. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable. Il se mit à la regarder tendrement en arborant le plus beau des sourires. Elle se mit à sourire à son tour, tout en rougissant. Les autres sorciers les regardaient avec envie, certains avec mépris.

Ils s'avancèrent parmi les nombreuses rangées classées méthodiquement en sections.

\- Regarde Hermione, il y a même une section consacrée aux dragons ! déclara Drago.

\- Oh, cela m'a l'air tout à fait passionnant ! Essayons de trouver une section consacrée aux sortilèges, proposa Hermione.

Ils regardaient avec attention chacun des rayons jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent finalement sur la section réservée aux sortilèges.

\- Et bien, je n'aurai pas cru que l'on aurait mis autant de temps ! déclara Drago.

\- On ne s'est pas facilité la tâche en voulant choisir cette section ! Le principal est que nous l'ayons trouvé, déclara Hermione.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Je propose que tu regardes ces étagères ci et moi celles ci, dit-elle en désignant les étagères du doigt.

\- D'accord, comme vous voudrez belle demoiselle.

Hermione ressentait des papillons dans le ventre. Comment Drago Malefoy pouvait lui dire cela, à elle ? Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer en sa compagnie. Il était tellement attirant avec sa chevelure blonde, ses yeux bleus ainsi que son sourire ravageur. On entendit soudain une pile de livres tomber. A croire que le charme de Drago était renversant.

\- Hermione ? Tout vas bien ? demanda Drago inquiet.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ce sont juste quelques livres qui sont tombés, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Ouf, tu m'as fait peur ! déclara-t-il soulagé. Si jamais tu as un soucis, appelle moi.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- Mais de rien, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Tout en cherchant les livres sur leurs étagères respectives, les sorciers se jetaient de petits coups d'œil. Quand ils se surprenaient à se regarder l'un l'autre au même instant, ils se mettaient à rire. Hermione rougissait et replaçait constamment sa mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Ce petit détail faisait beaucoup d'effet à Drago.

Les sorciers passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à chercher un mauvais sort mais aucun ne leur plaisait.

\- Bon, et bien, nous allons devoir chercher dans la Réserve, déclara Drago.

\- Effectivement, il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans tous ces sortilèges. Si nous allons dans la Réserve, il faudra y aller tard ce soir pour que personne ne nous voit. Je vais essayer de réaliser un sortilège d'invisibilité au cas où nous tomberions sur Rusard ou sur sa chatte, Miss Teigne.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Je pense que mon père ne tient pas à entendre parler de son fils !

\- Je pense utiliser un talisman sur lequel je lancerai ce sort, ainsi, on pourra s'en servir plusieurs fois.

\- Brillante idée Hermione ! Tu es vraiment la meilleure !

\- Par contre, je ne sais pas quel objet utiliser …

\- Pourquoi pas ton collier ?

\- Ah oui, très bonne idée !

\- Je sais, dit-il d'un air fier, tout en souriant.

Hermione tenta de lui lancer un petit coup derrière la nuque mais Drago fut plus rapide et la stoppa nette dans son mouvement. Hermione se sentit très gênée, la main retenue par celle de Drago. Elle rougissait de plus en plus. Il resta à contempler sa main qui lui semblait si douce au toucher puis, il rapprocha son visage de la main d'Hermione afin de l'embrasser.

\- Oh Drago, quelle galanterie ! déclara Hermione le teint vif.

Il continua à la fixer du regard en arborant un sourire des plus charmeurs. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'osait le fixer droit dans les yeux alors il prit le menton de la jeune fille de sa main droite et le souleva avec toute la tendresse possible. Elle ne résista pas, elle ne le pouvait. Elle se mit à le regarder à son tour. Drago plaça sa main sur sa joue et l'attira à lui. Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent pour ne former qu'un. L'instant était magique. L'atmosphère semblait envahie par un air chaud et puissant. Lorsque les lèvres des deux sorciers se séparèrent, ils restèrent à s'admirer.

\- C'était incroyable, déclara Hermione.

\- Je ne pourrais pas dire le contraire, avoua Drago.

\- Que dirai-tu de te balader en ma compagnie en attendant d'aller à la Réserve ?

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir, déclara Hermione emplie de joie. Mais il faudra que je lance le sort sur mon collier afin de nous rendre invisible.

\- D'accord, répondit Drago.

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena se balader dans le château. Les deux sorciers rayonnaient de bonheur.

\- A quel endroit comptes-tu lancer le sort ?

\- Dans les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage.

\- Oh, je vois !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux toilettes des filles, Hermione sortit son livre de sorts. Elle l'ouvrit à la bonne page et relu plusieurs fois la méthode afin de réaliser un sort d'invisibilité. Drago se rapprocha vers elle, mit sa main sur son doux visage et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Bon courage ma belle » puis, lui donna un baiser chaleureux sur la joue.

\- Pourrais-tu m'aider à défaire ce collier ? demanda Hermione.

\- Bien-sûr beauté.

Drago se plaça en face d'elle. Hermione sentait son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Il s'approcha un peu plus et enleva le collier. Il posa sa main contre son cou délicat et lui donna un baiser des plus romantiques. Hermione ne sentait plus son cœur battre. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits et posa le collier sur sa main. De son autre main, elle brandit sa baguette et prononça la formule « INVISIBILIS ! ». Le collier émit un bruit étrange et une lumière éclatante sembla plonger en son cœur. Le sort avait fonctionné !

\- Hermione ! Tu as réussi ! Tu es fantastique ! déclara Drago impressionné.

\- Je n'étais pas sûre au début. Ce sort est assez compliqué …

\- Tu es ma fierté !

\- Merci Drago. C'est réciproque.

Elle se sentait plus confiante et se rapprocha de lui afin de lui faire un câlin. Drago l'accueillit dans ses bras et posa sa tête au-dessus de la sienne en lui donnant des baisers remplis d'amour.

\- Je vais tester ce talisman pour vérifier s'il fonctionne correctement, déclara Hermione.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Hermione pris le collier dans ses mains et le serra fort. Elle disparu soudainement.

-Hermione ? Hermione ? Tu es là ? demanda Drago d'un air effrayé.

Personne ne répondait … Soudain, Drago sentit des lèvres sur sa nuque. Il se retourna.

\- Hermione, ne me fait plus jamais un coup pareil ! déclara-t-il angoissé.

\- Je te le promets, plus de frayeurs. Mais c'était drôle n'empêche. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! dit-elle en riant.

\- Toi, tu vas mal finir, déclara-t-il.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il la prit sur ses épaules.

\- Drago ! Drago ! Fait moi redescendre tout de suite ! hurla Hermione tout en se débattant.

\- Oh que non, je compte bien m'amuser un peu.

Il la porta à travers les couloirs. Les portraits accrochés aux murs riaient tant la scène était drôle. Hermione était impuissante. Drago finit par la remettre au sol. Les deux sorciers ne pouvaient stopper leur rire.

L'heure était venue pour se rendre à la Réserve, les sorciers se rejoignirent devant la bibliothèque. Ils pénétrèrent au sein de la Réserve accompagnés du talisman et se mirent à chercher des livres de sortilèges.

\- Regarde Hermione, c'est le sort qu'il nous faut, chuchota Drago.

\- Arrache la page alors, on regardera cela plus tard. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner car le talisman ne dure pas éternellement.

\- D'accord, déclara Drago.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent la Réserve avec le terrible sort…


	6. Un coeur de pierre

Chapitre 6 : Un cœur de pierre

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se prépara comme à son habitude. Elle fit sa toilette puis brossa délicatement ses beaux cheveux châtains humides. Elle en profita pour faire une coiffure qui changerait de l'ordinaire. La jeune sorcière décida de faire une longue tresse puis prononça la formule « ROSA ! » et une magnifique rose rouge vint se glisser en haut de sa tresse. Cela ferait ressortir son teint. Quant à Drago, sa toilette lui prenait un certain temps. Il avait toujours eu un goût fort prononcé pour les beaux vêtements et il passait du temps à les sélectionner afin de les coordonner. Une fois ses habits choisis et enfilés, il passa un léger coup de peigne sur ses beaux cheveux blonds et y ajouta une noix de gel afin de fixer sa coiffure. Les deux sorciers sortirent de leurs dortoirs au même instant.

\- Hermione, tu es…, commença à prononcer Drago.

\- Je suis ? demanda Hermione angoissée. Elle commença à scruter ses vêtements du regard pour vérifier si une tâche ne se serait pas glissée malencontreusement.

\- M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E ! s'exclama Drago ne pouvant contenir son admiration davantage.

L'angoisse d'Hermione s'estompa nette. Elle se disait o _uf !_. Elle avait tellement peur de déplaire à Drago ou de ne pas être à la hauteur. Suite à cela, Drago lui pris la main avec tendresse et l'emmena vers la grande salle afin qu'ils prennent leurs copieux petits-déjeuners.

Chez les Gryffondors, la scène n'était pas aussi joyeuse que chez les Serpentards. Harry devenait de plus en plus jaloux et ses amis, ainsi que ses proches n'arrivaient plus à le contrôler. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était borné sur cette fille.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a reçu un philtre d'amour ? demanda l'un des Gryffondors.

\- C'est absurde, s'il avait reçu un philtre d'amour, il serait tout le temps en train de nous parler d'Hermione or, ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, il n'a pas l'air dans un état second. Je pense qu'il est véritablement attiré par cette fille et il n'y a pas d'explication à cela, déclara Ron.

\- Qu'allons nous faire ? Je ne le supporte plus … Il s'isole de plus en plus, en train de se morfondre dans ses pensées totalement débiles ! déclara William Brasner, un garçon de nature très franche.

Malheureusement pour William, qui s'était exprimé un peu trop fort, Harry se tenait juste derrière lui. Ron lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Oh ! Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise ! tenta-t-il la voix hésitante.

\- C'est quoi votre problème contre moi au juste ?

\- Oh, et bien, tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais tu devrais vraiment t'éloigner d'Hermione. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la rentrée. Je ne te reconnais plus. Pourquoi t'attaches-tu tant à elle ? demanda Ron.

\- Mais foutez-moi la paix à la fin ! Ça ne vous est donc jamais arrivé de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un ? C'est à croire que non. Depuis quand s'intéresser à une personne est-il mal vu ? s'énerva Harry.

\- C'est juste que tu régis d'une façon bien étrange… On essaye juste de t'aider, déclara Ron en tentant un léger sourire.

\- Alors restez loin de moi, cela vaudra mieux.

Harry s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Les élèves du dortoir en était stupéfait. Désormais, ils ne pourraient plus rien faire pour Harry. Ils voulaient bien être gentils mais ils avaient leurs limites. Surtout que le jeune Potter avait un sacré caractère !

Harry pensait en lui-même _i_ _ls ne comprennent rien… Je sais pertinemment que je ne connais pas bien cette fille et qu'elle est mauvaise envers moi, mais je sens qu'elle cache quelque chose d'autre que j'ai envie de découvrir…_ _Je pense qu'elle cherche à ressembler à quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas uniquement dans l'optique de séduire Malefoy. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle... Si seulement elle n'avait pas été là, cela m'aurait causé beaucoup moins de soucis… Mais maintenant qu'elle est ici, je me dois d'essayer au moins une dernière fois de la convaincre ._

Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en direction d'Hermione. Drago, placé à ses côtés, le lui fit remarquer.

\- Regarde Hermione, notre cher Potter ne t'a pas oublié ! Toujours à te jeter des coups d'œil ! Vivement que je m'occupe de lui une fois pour toute, déclara-t-il énervé.

\- Ne soit pas jaloux, tu sais pertinemment que tu es le seul et l'unique que j'aime. Je m'en fous de Harry. Tu sais, ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement fort que je ne peux l'expliquer par des mots. Même la magie n'est pas assez magnifique pour illustrer l'amour que je te porte. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens comme au paradis. Chaque moment en ta compagnie me comble d'un bonheur que tu n'imagines même pas et si je pouvais passez une éternité à tes côtés, je le ferais sans hésiter, déclara Hermione les larmes aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion.

Drago en était tout ému. Lui aussi avait les yeux humides. Il ne savais quoi répondre tellement son discours l'avait touché. Il lui prit les mains et déclara :

\- Hermione, chaque jour tu m'impressionnes… Tu ne cesseras jamais de le faire car tu es tout simplement exceptionnelle. Aucune fille n'est à ta hauteur. Aucune fille ne possède cette grâce, ce charme et cette intelligence que tu possèdes. Mon discours ne sera peut-être pas aussi beau que le tien mais je tiens à le terminer en te disant je t'aime.

Hermione avait les yeux bordés de larmes. Ce jour était pour elle d'une beauté sans égal. Tout ce qui l'entourait ne lui semblait que cendres. Drago l'avait surpris maintes et maintes fois et voici qu'il lui faisait une vraie déclaration en tête-à-tête. Tout s'était déroulé si vite ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Drago, pour la soutenir, se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune sorcière posa sa tête sur son épaule et le serra fort. Cet instant était magique. C'était le cas de le dire puisqu'une couronne de rose vint se poser sur la tête des deux amoureux. Ils se regardèrent alors surpris puis ils découvrirent un léger sourire de la part de Severus Rogue, assis à la table des professeurs, qui s'était amusé à rendre l'instant encore plus romantique. Drago le remercia du regard.

Après avoir pris leur copieux petit-déjeuner, les jeunes tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Rogue s'arrêta un instant devant Drago et Hermione en leur lançant un petit clin d'œil puis, ordonna aux élèves de s'installer. Harry, n'ayant pas vu ce qu'il s'était produit dans la grande salle, ne comprit pas la réaction du professeur Rogue. Cela ne fit que l'énerver encore plus. Les autres élèves n'osaient se placer auprès du jeune Potter tant sa rage semblait se répandre à travers toute la pièce.

\- Son état ne s'améliore pas, déclara Neuville désespéré.

\- Oh que non ! C'est de pire en pire ! Mais de toute façon, cela ne nous concerne plus souviens-toi. Il n'y a que lui qui peut gérer sa propre situation, déclara Ron attristé.

Le professeur Rogue, agacé par ces chuchotements, se mit à hurler :

\- SILENCE ! Je ne veux aucun bruit dans cette salle, est-ce clair ? Le prochain qui prononce un mot sera directement envoyé au troisième étage.

Les élèves se regardèrent avec horreur, la gorge serrée.

\- Maintenant, je vais vous parler de magie noire, déclara-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Malefoy. Tout d'abord, sachez que c'est une forme de magie très puissante mais très dangereuse. C'est pour cette raison que son usage est formellement interdit. Comme vous le savez tous, un sorcier dont on ne prononce pas le nom est réputé pour en avoir fait usage.

Les élèves se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

\- Il a commis de terribles choses comme tuer son propre père par le sortilège de la mort qui figure parmi les trois sortilèges impardonnables.

Un élève leva la main.

\- Oui ? Une question ? demanda le professeur Rogue.

\- Pour quelle raison a-t-il tué son père ? demanda Drago.

\- Et bien, le soucis de la magie noire est qu'il faut parfois faire des sacrifices comme tuer des membres de sa famille, déclara le professeur.

\- Est-ce que certains sorts de magie noire demandent une vie humaine ?

\- Effectivement Drago. Très bonne question. Comme tu sembles le seul à t'intéresser à ce que je vous enseigne, j'offre trente points aux Serpentards. Le premier qui râle sera expulsé de cours.

Un mouvement se produisit chez les jeunes sorciers. Harry Potter ne pouvait contenir sa rage.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, mais il me semble que vous faîtes plutôt œuvre de favoritisme.

\- Comment osez-vous ? J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour l'insolence de Monsieur Potter ! Miss Granger, accompagnez le à la bibliothèque afin qu'il réalise ce travail.

\- Bien monsieur, répondit la jeune sorcière.

Drago regarda Hermione et Harry d'un mauvais œil. La jalousie était perceptible rien qu'en l'observant. Les deux sorciers quittèrent la salle de classe. Drago ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Harry aurait toutes les possibilités de se venger et qui sait, peut-être même en attaquant sa Hermione ! Vivement qu'il mette en œuvre le sort qu'il avait arraché dans le livre de la Réserve.


	7. Vengeance à petit feu

Chapitre 7 : Vengeance à petit feu

Une fois sortit de la salle de classe, Harry tenta d'engager la conversation à Hermione.

\- Hum, alors tu l'aimes bien le professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Bien-sûr que je l'apprécie ! Ce n'est apparemment pas ton cas !, déclara-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

Harry essaya de contrôler sa rage en changeant de sujet.

\- Sinon je voulais te dire que tu devrais t'éloigner de Drago. Il te rend différente j'ai l'impression. Tu es infecte envers moi.

\- Mais de quoi te mêles-tu ? Si je suis infecte envers toi, ce n'est certainement pas à cause de Drago. C'est juste toi le problème. Tu es toujours là à me dévisager du regard et je ne le supporte plus. Cela devient de plus en plus embarrassant.

\- Écoute Hermione, tu es tellement belle… Je ne peux m'empêcher de te contempler du regard. Malheureusement pour moi, tu es déjà prise mais laisse moi te dire que je peux te rendre bien plus heureuse que tu ne l'es avec Drago. Il se sert de toi pour réaliser ses petits tours et quand il se sera lassé, il te jettera. Je ne ferais jamais cela, tu peux être sur que quand ta main touchera la mienne, je ne te laisserais pas repartir.

C'en était de trop pour la jeune sorcière. Comment pouvait-il tenir des propos aussi horribles sur son bien-aimé ? Surtout que ce qu'il disait était totalement faux ! Drago ne se servait pas d'elle, non, il l'aimait véritablement. Il lui avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois son amour pour elle. Elle prit une forte inspiration et tenta vainement de lui assener un coup au niveau de la mâchoire. Harry, plus rapide qu'elle, lui attrapa le bras et se servit de son autre bras afin de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal, juste la neutraliser ainsi que la calmer, mais la sorcière s'effondra sur le sol sous le poids de la douleur. Elle ne put retenir des larmes.

Dans la salle de classe du professeur Rogue, Drago commençait à s'inquiétait. Il trouvait le temps anormalement long.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, déclara-t-il.

\- Oui Drago ?

\- Puis-je vérifier que Hermione n'a pas eu de soucis avec Harry ?

\- Bien-sûr.

Le jeune sorcier sortit de la salle de cours à toute allure et s'empressa de trouver Hermione et Harry. Il traversa les couloirs en toute hâte ayant un mal de tête pas possible à l'idée que quelque chose soit arrivé à sa copine. Bingo, il avait pensé juste. Il découvrit Hermione à terre, les yeux bordés de larmes avec Harry à ses côtés, en train d'essayer de la soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Retire tes sales pattes de là, bon à rien ! déclara Drago enragé.

Harry se dégagea, ne voulant créer un autre conflit. Il en avait déjà bien assez après ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Il se mit à genoux auprès d'Hermione et la voyant de plus près, il décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Harry.

\- Tu peux essayer de te lever ? Appuie-toi sur mon épaule, cela ira mieux, déclara Drago plein de tendresse.

\- Oui, je vais essayer. Merci.

Ils partirent tous trois en direction de l'infirmerie. Drago fulminait de rage, Harry était un homme mort. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils eurent la chance de trouver l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, disponible. En temps habituel, elle était toujours débordée par ses nombreux malades. Elle regarda les jeunes sorciers.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est Hermione, madame. Harry lui a donné un coup au niveau de l'estomac, déclara Drago en fixant Harry d'un regard accusateur.

\- Oh ! Quelles sont donc ces manières, monsieur Potter ?! Si vos parents étaient encore là, ils vous auraient sévèrement puni, croyez-moi !

L'infirmière se rapprocha d'Hermione et l'emmena vers un lit d'hôpital. Hermione émit un gémissement lorsqu'elle s'allongea.

\- Laissez moi regarder cela, déclara l'infirmière.

Elle tira le rideau qui entourait le lit afin de garder l'intimité du patient. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de la jeune sorcière et appuya à divers endroits pour voir où elle avait mal. Lorsqu'elle appuya au niveau des côtes, Hermione poussa un hurlement tant elle avait mal. Drago en était tout retourné tellement il souffrait de la voir ainsi. Il aurait préféré souffrir à sa place.

L'infirmière prit une triste mine et déclara :

\- Tu dois avoir une côte cassée. Je vais devoir te garder ici pendant un certain temps afin de localiser l'endroit précis et te soigner.

Harry et Drago avaient tous deux entendu les mots de l'infirmière. Cette dernière ouvrit les rideaux qui entouraient le lit afin de laisser les sorciers rejoindre la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolée, sincèrement, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal …, balbutia Harry.

\- La ferme, déclara Drago. On ne t'a rien demandé. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Tu ne sais même pas t'y prendre avec les filles ! Qui aurait cru qu'Harry Potter aurait été aussi maladroit ? cracha-t-il plein de mépris dans la voix.

\- Bon, cela suffit ! Allez plutôt au bureau du professeur Rogue afin de régler votre conflit, déclara l'infirmière.

\- Je suis désolée Hermione, mais je vais devoir te laisser… Potter sera punit comme il se doit, n'en ait crainte.

\- Reviens moi vite, déclara la jeune sorcière les larmes aux yeux.

Les deux jeunes garçons se rendirent au bureau du professeur Rogue. Harry n'osa prononcer un mot durant le trajet de peur d'aggraver la situation. Une fois arrivée, ils tapèrent à la porte du bureau.

\- Entrez, déclara une voix ferme.

\- Bonjour professeur, déclara Drago.

\- Drago ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Et tu es en compagnie de … Monsieur Potter …, déclara Rogue en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Effectivement professeur, Harry a donné un coup dans l'estomac d'Hermione qui a une côté cassée d'après madame Pomfresh.

Le visage du professeur changea en un instant. Auparavant, il avait un visage apaisé et maintenant, tous ses traits étaient tendus avec une colère sans nom.

\- Petit imbécile ! Avez-vous quelque chose dans le cerveau, Potter ?! S'amuser à donner des coups et à casser des côtes, belle mentalité ! Qui plus est, sur Mademoiselle Granger, une de mes meilleures élèves ! Croyez moi Potter, si j'avais été votre directeur de maison, vous seriez déjà dans les cachots à l'heure qu'il est afin de vous remettre les idées au clair ! Rusard aurait été très heureux de vous accueillir !

Harry n'osa prononcer un mot quant à Drago, il était on ne peux plus satisfait.

\- Vous deux, suivez-moi, je vous emmène au bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Ils sortirent tous trois du bureau et après un petit instant, arrivèrent en face du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous amène en ce lieu ? déclara la directrice avec une mine contrariée.

\- Harry Potter vient de donner un coup à une élève de première année professeur. Elle a une côte cassée si ce n'est plus, déclara Rogue. Croyez moi, s'il avait été dans ma maison,…

Le professeur n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas Severus. Laissez moi donc régler le problème. Monsieur Potter recevra une sanction.

\- Bien, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ses agissements ! Parce qu'il vient d'attaquer une de mes meilleures élèves !

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Une fois le professeur Rogue parti, McGonagall s'approcha des deux sorciers. Elle leur demanda d'expliquer précisément les faits afin de mieux juger de la situation. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de relater les évènements, McGonagall poussa un long soupir de désespoir tout en regardant Potter.

\- Vos parents ne seraient pas bien fiers de vous… Afin de vous sanctionner, je vous donne vingt heures de colle pour réaliser ce travail sur la métamorphose des animaux. Ne me décevez pas Potter. Partez maintenant, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Les deux jeunes sorciers quittèrent le bureau.

\- Sache que tu vas me le payer, Potter.


	8. Clair de lune

Chapitre 8 : Clair de lune

Le lendemain, Drago se leva de bonne heure afin de rendre visite à Hermione et de parler en toute discrétion du sort. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, son visage s'illumina. Elle voulut se lever mais Drago l'en empêcha.

\- Hors de question que tu te lèves ma belle, tu as une côte cassée ! Par contre, rien ne m'empêche de me pencher pour t'embrasser.

Il se rapprocha doucement de son visage, le prit entre les mains et leurs lèvres se joignirent.

\- Je ne sais ce que je ferais sans toi, déclara Hermione.

\- De même pour moi. Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre en action notre sort, Harry est allé beaucoup trop loin.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi par contre, je ne sais toujours pas de quel sort il s'agit.

\- Et bien, ce sort consiste à transformer un être humain en loup garou.

\- Drago, tu es sûr que cela n'est pas risqué ? Si le sort échoue et que l'on tue Harry ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je connais des personnes qui pourront nous aider. Nous n'allons pas à proprement lancer le sort, c'est beaucoup trop poussé pour des élèves de premières années tels que nous, mais nous allons avoir l'aide de mon père.

\- D'accord, je te fais confiance.

\- Je te tiens au courant, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je te le fais savoir, d'accord ?

\- Ça marche.

La jeune sorcière le regardait avec une tendresse sans nom. Elle aurait voulu se lever mais sa côte l'en empêchait. Drago compris exactement sa souffrance et se rapprocha d'elle afin de l'étreindre. Ils étaient tellement mignon ensemble. Rien ne pouvait les séparer. Drago se donnait corps et âme pour la jeune sorcière et cela était réciproque. Il aurait pu lancer les sorts les plus compliqués afin de l'émerveiller tant il l'aimait. Leur amour ne faisait qu'un. Après une séparation douloureuse, Drago décida de contacter son père par le biais de sa chevalière afin de lui parler du cas Potter. Une voix apaisée sortie de la bague :

\- Je t'écoute Drago.

\- Père, je souhaiterais avoir de l'aide afin de punir un sorcier.

\- Quel est donc ce sorcier et pour quelle raison veux-tu le punir ?

\- C'est Harry Potter. Il a cassé une côte à une fille qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Tien, tien… Harry Potter… Comment cela ? Cassé une côte ?

\- Oui père et c'est pour cette raison que je me dirige vers vous afin d'avoir de plus amples informations sur le sortilège pour transformer une personne en loup garou.

\- Drago, tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour ! Mais où as-tu pris connaissance de ce sort ?

\- Et bien, j'ai fait une balade nocturne dans la réserve de Poudlard.

\- Tu es bien un Serpentard ! Je suis fier de toi ! Néanmoins, ce sortilège est très compliqué mais je connais une personne qui sera susceptible de t'aider : Fenrir Greyback. Lors des vacances de Noël, quand tu rentreras à la maison, je te le présenterais.

\- Bien père. Hermione pourra venir aussi ?

\- Hermione ?

\- C'est une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Je préfère qu'elle reste à l'écart de cela. Ne parle de Fenrir Greyback à personne, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui père.

\- Bien, va donc travailler maintenant !

La voix disparue.

Drago retourna voir Hermione afin de lui donner des nouvelles comme il lui avait promis. Dès que la jeune sorcière le vit arriver, son sourire se mit à rayonner tel un magnifique soleil.

\- Drago ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir !

Il s'approcha de son lit d'un pas rapide et lui fit un câlin des plus doux afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, ils semblaient plongés comme dans un rêve. Après cela, ils se retirèrent et Drago raconta le stricte minimum à sa copine car il ne devait surtout pas parler de Fenrir Greyback, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

\- C'est vraiment génial Drago ! Je culpabilisais à l'idée que le sort ne fonctionne pas correctement mais si tu connais quelqu'un qui peut s'en charger, ça serait vraiment super ! On aura enfin notre revanche sur ce Harry Potter ! Je t'aime tellement Drago, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Et moi donc ma Hermione, tu es tellement parfaite !

\- Mais dis-moi, quand comptes-tu faire cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mon père doit me tenir au courant. Mais n'aie crainte, cela sera fait.

\- D'accord, je te fais confiance. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée aux loups-garous, ils se transforment à chaque pleine lune si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Oui, c'est cela. Je pourrait peut-être demander des informations au professeur Rogue, prendre des notes et te les montrer, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Oui, cela serait génial ! J'aimerais en savoir plus car imagine que Harry se rende compte de notre coup et qu'il veuille se venger en étant transformé en loup garou, cela ne serait pas tellement chouette vois-tu.

\- Je vois bien, oui. Le temps presse, je vais devoir te laisser.

Le sorcier s'approcha de la jeune sorcière afin de lui adresser un tendre baiser sur les lèvres ainsi que sur le front.

Les élèves attendaient devant la salle du professeur Rogue. Certaines rumeurs couraient sur Harry comme quoi il serait devenu fou.

\- Vous l'avez-vous ?! Il est totalement maboul ! Il parle tout seul ! déclara Neville en le toisant du regard.

Le professeur Rogue arriva au même moment et déclara :

\- Ne perdons pas de temps avec les imbéciles. Entrez je vous prie.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Drago qui lui rendit par un sourire espiègle. Avant que le professeur commence son discours, Drago leva la main.

\- Oui Drago ?

\- Professeur, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus quant aux loups-garous ?

\- Et bien, oui Drago, c'est un sujet fort intéressant ! Je donne trente points aux Serpentards pour une soif de savoir remarquable.

Des élèves de Gryffondor protestèrent mais personne n'osa relever mot devant le professeur Rogue. Le professeur se mit à donner des informations sur les loups-garous. Drago était fier de ses notes :

 _Un loup-garou est, à la base, un humain qui s'est fait mordre par un autre loup-garou. Il devient alors un loup garou qui se transforme à chaque pleine lune soit, une fois par mois. Quand l'humain se transforme en loup-garou, il n'a plus aucune notion des êtres qui lui sont chers ou non. Il devient alors incontrôlable et peut tuer même l'être qui lui est le plus cher. C'est pour cela qu'il existe un Code de conduite des loups-garous dans le but de les recenser et de les obliger à prendre la décision de ne pas attaquer autrui et de s'enfermer une fois par mois, lors de la pleine lune, afin de protéger leur entourage. Cependant, certains loups-garous ne respectent pas ce code. Certains rôdent dans les parages en attendant de trouver une proie._

Quand le professeur déclara ceci, il se mit à regarder Drago en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil. Drago compris à qui il faisait référence : Fenrir Greyback bien-sûr.


	9. Un début de vacances mouvementé

Chapitre 9 : Un début de vacances mouvementé

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. Cela pouvait se remarquer sans trop de difficultés du fait des nombreuses décorations disposées au sein même de Poudlard. Un grand sapin prenait place dans la salle commune. On pouvait se demander comment il était arrivé là vu sa grandeur colossale. Il devait peser au moins une tonne ! Incroyable ce que l'on peut faire avec la magie.

Ce sapin était orné de guirlandes et de boules étincelantes qui semblaient apporter un peu plus la magie de Noël. Mis à part ceci, d'autres décorations figuraient dans le château telles que des étoiles filantes qui se baladaient autour du château, des pères Noël animés et bien d'autres choses encore. Des activités avaient également été mises en place comme la célèbre chorale ou encore des batailles de boules de neige. Drago et Hermione, qui s'était presque rétablie, s'amusaient comme des fous.

\- Drago ! Viens voir ! Il y a quelque chose ici ! déclara Hermione.

Drago s'approcha et n'ayant deviné les pensées malicieuses de la jeune sorcière, il se prit une boule de neige en pleine figure.

\- Toi, tu vas me le payer ! prononça-t-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

Il se mit à pourchasser Hermione puis finit par l'attraper et lui lança une petite boule de neige. Il en choisit une petite par galanterie mais aussi, car il savait qu'une fragilité au niveau des côtes persistait chez sa bien-aimée. Ils continuèrent à se taquiner et à se lancer des boules de neige. Harry, qui les observaient d'un œil noir, décida de les terroriser. Il prononça la formule « NIX VITA ! » et un bonhomme de neige effrayant vint se placer entre les deux amoureux. Hermione poussa un hurlement de terreur. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce que c'était que cette créature enneigée car elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. C'était bien pire que les clowns farceurs, ce qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible. Le bonhomme de neige avait des yeux ensanglantés avec des dents pointues et aiguisées ainsi que des couteaux qu'il tenait dangereusement dans les mains. Qui plus est, les couteaux étaient ensorcelés car une lueur noire émanait de leurs lames. Drago et Hermione étaient pris de panique, ne sachant quel sortilège utiliser afin d'arrêter cette créature diabolique.

\- Hermione, va te mettre à l'abri. Essaye de trouver quelqu'un le temps que je fasse diversion.

\- Mais …

\- Hermione, fais ce que je te dis.

La jeune sorcière partit à toute allure demander de l'aide. Elle eu soudain la brillante idée de faire appel à Hagrid car il avait l'habitude d'accueillir d'étranges créatures au sein de sa cabane. Elle prit la route et courut le plus vite possible afin de le rejoindre. Quant à Drago, il tentait différents sorts afin d'affaiblir le bonhomme de neige. Il connaissait un sortilège pour envoyer des boules de feu mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour un tas de neige de cette envergure. Tant pis, il se hasarda à tenter ce sort. Cela avait l'air de fonctionner plutôt bien.

\- HAGRID ! HAGRID !

\- Qui va là ? demanda une voix grave.

\- C'est Hermione. Urgence ! Venez-vite Hagrid, quelque chose d'atroce est arrivé !

Il suivit la jeune Hermione et ils arrivèrent devant Drago qui peinait de plus en plus à retarder le bonhomme de neige, en fait, cela ne faisait que l'énerver davantage.

\- Oh ! Mais qui a lancé un sort pareil ?

\- On ne sait pas Hagrid … Cette créature a surgit juste devant nous …

\- Quelqu'un doit bien être à l'origine de ce sort sinon c'est moi qui devient fou ! Ecartez-vous les enfants.

Hagrid s'approcha du bonhomme et tenta de le raisonner. Il avait toujours su y faire avec les créatures de ce genre.

\- EHHHHHHH ! EHHHHHH ! DU CAAAAAAAALMMMEEEEE !

Le bonhomme eut l'air de sortir d'un rêve et resta suspendu aux paroles d'Hagrid.

\- C'est bien mon grand, tu m'écoutes. Viens, suis-moi.

Hagrid s'éloigna avec la créature. Il fit un clin d'œil aux deux sorciers.

\- Ouf ! Heureusement que tu as pensé à Hagrid sinon je serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Tu as été très courageux Drago, déclara Hermione plein d'admiration dans la voix.

\- Toi aussi tu sais, tu as vraiment été rapide !

\- Et bien, ta vie était en jeu alors chaque seconde était une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Je t'aime tellement Hermione.

\- Moi aussi Drago.

\- Mais qui a bien pu déclencher ce sort ? Et j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur ce sort.

\- Harry Potter ?

\- Possible mais ce sort avait l'air compliqué à réaliser. Même Hagrid a été surpris.

\- On pourrait peut-être chercher des preuves !

\- C'est une très bonne idée !

Harry, qui était encore dans les parages, prit peur. Il se cacha dans un recoin en espérant ne pas être découvert. Au pire, il ferait diversion en lançant une pierre du côté opposé. Drago et Hermione s'aventurèrent aux alentours et commencèrent leurs recherches. Hermione tomba sur un livre de sort que Harry avait oublié de récupérer. Il se dit dans sa tête e _t merde, je suis cuit_.

\- Hey ! Drago ! Viens-voir ! déclara Hermione.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ma beauté ?

\- Regarde, un livre de sort ! Il y a sans doute un nom dessus ! dit-elle en l'observant sous tous les angles.

\- Hélas on dirait bien que non. Mais peut-être que la personne à qui il appartient se situe encore dans les parages.

\- Je ne pense pas Drago, elle n'aurait pas pris ce risque.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Harry souffla un bon coup, la sueur perlait sur son front déjà trempé d'angoisse. Il l'avait eu moins une. Drago et Hermione restèrent à étudier le livre afin de déceler ses moindres secrets. Après mûre réflexion, Drago prit la parole :

\- Je pense que ce livre ne nous apportera rien de plus Hermione. Mais j'ai une petite idée de qui pourrait être derrière tout cela.


	10. Vengeance à tout prix

Chapitre 10 : Vengeance à tout prix

Dès que les sorciers de Poudlard rentrèrent chez eux pour célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année, Drago n'avait qu'une idée en tête : faire payer Harry pour tous ses actes. Hermione était du même avis que lui, même si elle n'était pas sûre que Harry soit à l'origine du bonhomme de neige ensorcelé. Lors du trajet au sein du Poudlard Express, ils discutèrent de ce sujet.

\- Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait et je me chargerais de le faire souffrir comme il se doit.

\- Drago, mon héros, déclara la jeune sorcière plein d'admiration dans la voix.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi très chère. C'est la moindre des choses et mon père serait tout à fait d'accord là-dessus. On ne fait pas de mal aux personnes qui me sont chères et encore moins à ma bien-aimée.

La jeune sorcière se rapprocha de lui, prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et lui donna un baiser des plus tendres. Pendant ce court instant, le temps semblait s'envoler et les deux amoureux ne formaient plus qu'un. Ce baiser les transportèrent dans un monde magique.

\- C'était magique, déclara Drago.

\- Oui, cette sensation tellement puissante, affirma Hermione.

Les deux sorciers restèrent un moment à se contempler du regard, tout en arborant un des sourires les plus magnifiques. De l'autre côté du train, les Griffondors semblaient inquiets du fait du comportement du jeune Potter. Ils l'avaient vu évoluer depuis le début de l'année scolaire mais dans le mauvais sens. Ce n'était plus Harry, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il était méconnaissable.

\- Vous pensez qu'il reviendra lui-même un jour ? demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Difficile à dire. Cette fille l'a rendu fou et son inaccessibilité, du fait qu'elle soit avec Drago, ne fait qu'accroître sa colère, affirma Brad Allen, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Il faudrait l'éloigner d'elle un maximum, qu'il ne la croise plus ou bien lui faire un lavage de cerveau ! proposa Ron enthousiaste.

\- Je pense que cela va juste nous attirer de gros ennuis, déclara Neville.

\- Oui, tu as raison, reconnu Ron impuissant.

Ce dernier aurait tant voulu aider son ami mais il ne savait que faire. Harry était une véritable tête de mule. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que avec le temps, cela irait mieux mais il avait de gros doutes là-dessus car il connaissait bien Harry.

Ce dernier en avait plus que marre que ses compagnons, notamment Ron et Neville, soient sans cesse en train de le regarder attentivement, comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Ils pouvaient juste lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute, point barre. Quand bien même, ses affaires ne les concernaient en aucun cas. Oui il était jaloux de Drago, oui il était attiré par Hermione et oui cela avait une influence sur son comportement mais il détestait que les autres s'en fasse autant pour lui. Il voulait juste oublier toute cette histoire mais il ne le pouvait, c'était allé trop loin. Drago Malefoy, ce garçon détestable qui se prenait pour un prince et sa petite princesse d'Hermione. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas choisi lui ? Il valait bien mieux que ce Malefoy malgré la popularité de son nom ainsi que sa richesse. Pourquoi était-elle aveugle à ce point ? Drago se servait d'elle pour faire ses petits tours et il la jetterait quand il se serait lassé. Qui plus est, si son père Lucius savait que Hermione n'avait pas le sang pur, cela ferait de gros ravages.

Le trajet prenait fin, les élèves avaient hâte de rentrer chez eux. Drago et Hermione avaient surtout hâte de faire payer Harry une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant concernant Harry ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Ne le prend pas mal ma belle, mais je ne peux t'en dévoiler davantage. C'est strictement confidentiel.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Le principal est que Harry ait ce qu'il mérite.

\- Il l'aura, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je t'aime Drago.

\- Moi aussi Hermione.

Les deux sorciers se firent un câlin qui sembla interminable. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se côtoyer tous les jours. Drago lui assura qu'ils allaient se voir pendant les vacances de Noël bien qu'il allait être fort occupé avec le cas Potter.

Un fois rentré chez lui, Drago resta un moment en compagnie de son père. Sa mère était partie chez un tailleur afin de se faire coudre une nouvelle robe.

\- Alors mon fils, tu es toujours partant pour te venger de ce Harry Potter ?

\- Il en va de soi, père.

\- Tu n'en as pas parlé à ton amie ?

\- Non père. Je lui ai uniquement dit que je comptais prendre ma revanche sur Harry.

\- Bien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que Fenrir Greyback est en liberté car il est censé être à Azkaban.

\- A Azkaban ?!

\- Ne m'en demande pas davantage. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

\- Bien père.

\- Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Vous pourrez ainsi discuter de ce fameux sortilège.

On entendit un craquement dans le manoir des Malefoy et Fenrir apparut. Drago fut impressionné en le voyant. Il avait une chevelure indisciplinée qui lui arrivait aux épaules, des yeux d'un bleu perçant et ses dents étaient très pointus comme celle d'un … loup garou ! Même non transformé, il y ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau.

\- Bonjour Lucius, heureusement que c'est ton fils sinon je me serais fais une joie de me nourrir.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Fenrir ! déclara Lucius.

\- Ça va, c'était de l'humeur noir. Bon, alors que veux-tu petit ? lui demanda-t-il en se penchant dangereusement vers Drago.

\- Je veux que tu transformes quelqu'un en loup garou.

\- Hmmmm intéressant ! Qui est donc cette personne ?

\- Harry Potter.

\- Harry Potter ! Le célèbre survivant à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Tien donc ! Quelle joyeuse nouvelle ! Je vais pouvoir accomplir un fier service !

\- J'avais entendu parler d'un sortilège pour transformer une personne en loup garou.

\- Pas besoin de sortilège petit, mes crocs feront très bien l'affaire. Tu veux tester ? demanda-t-il en sortant ses canines.

Drago le regarda horrifié.

\- Calme toi petit, cétait de l'humour noir. Faudra t'y habituer !

\- Quand pourrez-vous accomplir la transformation ? Je suppose que ce sera lors de la prochaine pleine lune ?

\- Oui et elle ne va pas tarder. Elle a lieu dans cinq jours pour être exact.

\- Cinq jours ?! Mais c'est génial ! déclara Drago.

\- Oui, il faudra juste que je maîtrise ma faim. Juste une petite morsure, pas plus.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Et bien, quand je me transforme en loup-garou, je n'ai plus aucune notion de qui m'est cher ou non. J'arrache les chaires, c'est tout. Mais j'ai une grande force de persuasion donc ça ira petit, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous faire une fois que Harry sera transformé ?

\- Et bien, il faudra l'isoler quelque part, l'attacher solidement à des chaînes et le laisser pourrir là.

\- Le laisser pourrir ? Mais je voulais juste prendre ma revanche, certes un peu dure je l'admets, mais pas le tuer !

\- Et que crois-tu qu'il va faire quand il se sera aperçu qu'il est devenu un loup-garou ? Il va se souvenir de tout figure toi et sa première cible sera toi alors c'est soit ta vie, soit la sienne.

Drago regarde son père l'air inquiet.

\- Je pense que ce sera la seule manière de lui faire comprendre ses tords mon fils. Parfois, il faut apprendre à fermer son cœur et agir sans se poser de question.


	11. Préparatifs de dernière minute

Chapitre 11 : Préparatifs de dernière minute

Le jour était venu pour le jeune Potter de subir sa transformation en loup garou. Drago appréhendait ce moment car malgré ce que lui avait fait Harry, il se sentait coupable. Comment aurait-il la force de l'attacher par l'intermédiaire de solides chaînes dans un endroit abandonné ? Comment aurait-il la force de le laisser pourrir là en entendant ses hurlements atroces, dus à sa transformation en loup garou ? Comment aurait-il la force de faire une chose pareille, tout simplement ? Pourtant il le fallait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire retour en arrière. Que penserait Hermione ? Que penserait son père ? Il ne se voyait pas leur dire « Et bien, j'ai eu un sentiment de pitié envers Harry». Cela serait tout à fait contradictoire car c'était lui qui avait trouvé le sort et également lui qui avait décidé de le mettre en œuvre. Il imaginait déjà leurs visages remplis de stupeur. Il semblerait faible vis à vis de sa copine et pas digne d'être un Malefoy vis-à-vis de son père et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. La seule solution était de fermer son cœur comme son père lui avait enseigné mais ce n'est pas évident quand on n'a que onze ans … Cependant il le fallait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Drago décida de contacter Hermione par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre afin de la prévenir comme il lui avait promis.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tu passes d'agréables vacances de Noël. De mon côté, tout se passe bien. Je me suis entretenu avec mon père concernant le sort et il connaît une personne qui peut s'en charger. Elle va effectuer cela ce jour même. Une fois que Harry sera transformé en loup garou, nous allons le laisser dans un endroit afin que personne ne le trouve. Cela serait beaucoup trop risqué de le laisser en liberté car tu te doutes bien que nous serons ses premières proies. N'aie crainte, tout va bien se passer._

 _Je t'aime 3 3 3_

 _Drago_

Il relu sa lettre plusieurs fois puis se décida à la donner à sa chouette afin qu'elle la transmette à sa bien-aimée. Au même instant, son père entra dans sa chambre.

\- Bonjour fils, prêt pour le grand jour ?

\- Oui père, répondit Drago d'une voix peut convaincante.

\- Je comprends que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, lui avoua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. J'étais pareil à ton âge.

\- Père, je ne suis pas faible, déclara Drago d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Je n'ai jamais insinué cela. Je disais uniquement que parfois, une chose peut sembler plus dure à réaliser qu'elle n'y paraît. Il est plus aisé de faire du mal à une personne que l'on ne connaît pas qu'à une personne que l'on connaît. Je sais que malgré le fait que tu détestes Harry, ton cœur te dit autre chose.

\- Je …, le jeune garçon s'effondra en larmes.

Son père le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. C'est tout à fait normal. Tu es encore jeune et je trouve très courageux de ta part de vouloir faire cela car, pour être sincère, je n'en aurai pas eu le courage à ton âge. Je suis fier de toi Drago.

Son fils se mit à le regarder, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Je ne veux pas vous décevoir père. Je ne veux pas salir votre nom, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Sottises ! Pourquoi penses-tu une telle chose ? Je suis plutôt admiratif et fier de toi. D'ailleurs, je parle régulièrement de toi à mes collègues du ministère et ils aimeraient beaucoup avoir un fils comme toi.

\- Merci père. Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire. Essaye de te détendre, respire profondément et lorsque tu seras face à Harry, ignore le. Je sais que cela est très dur mais ignore le sinon ton cœur, tes sentiments vont t'affaiblir et tu vas en souffrir. Je ne veux pas voir mon fils souffrir, pour rien au monde.

Drago arbora un léger sourire.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, déclara Lucius.

Narcissa, ayant entendu les quelques paroles, pénétra dans la chambre.

\- Tout se passe bien Lucius ? demanda-t-elle d'un air soucieux.

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Juste une discussion entre père et fils. N'est-ce pas Drago ?

\- Oui père.

\- Alors tout va bien. Je vais vous laisser, je vais faire une sortie en compagnie de Bellatrix, informa Narcissa.

\- Amusez-vous bien, déclara Lucius.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Lucius et Drago la regardèrent partir puis ils reprirent leur discussion.

\- Tu penses pouvoir le faire Drago ?

\- Oui père. Il faut que je devienne une homme.

\- Tant mieux alors. Fenrir ne devrait plus tarder.

\- A son sujet, je ne me suis toujours pas fait à son humour.

\- Et bien, tu vas prendre l'habitude mais il est vrai que c'est souvent déconcertant, lui avoua-t-il en souriant.

On entendit un craquement dans le manoir Malefoy puis des bruits de pas.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Ce manoir est tellement grand ! Heureusement que j'ai un flair développé pour localiser la viande fraîche, déclara-t-il en arborant un sourire des plus sadiques.

\- Décidément, tu ne changeras pas ! reconnu Lucius.

\- Bah non, tu me connais bien après toutes ces années !

\- Trop bien même. Quel est ton plan pour transformer Harry ?

\- Hmm… Que dis-tu de cela je l'attire à l'extérieur de sa maison et je lui saute dessus !

\- Oui mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait sa baguette avec lui.

\- En effet…

\- Il faudrait qu'il se sente assez confiant pour partir dehors sans sa baguette, déclara Lucius.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il se sente confiant avec un loup garou à sa porte ?! déclara Fenrir en explosant de rire.

Lucius et Drago se mirent à rire également puis reprirent leur sérieux.

\- Et bien, on pourrait peut être se servir de ton amie, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? demanda Lucius à son fils.

\- Hermione.

\- Oui, et-bien, on n'a qu'à faire diversion. Elle attire Harry dehors et s'arrange pour qu'il parte sans sa baguette et puis, à ce moment là, Fenrir survient.

\- Je ne veux pas que Hermione mette sa vie en jeu, il en est hors de question, affirma Drago.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'arrangerais pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Tu te souviens ? J'ai un pouvoir de persuasion relativement fort donc je ne la toucherai pas et puis, je serai repu avec un sorcier, surtout Harry Potter, le célèbre !

\- Moui, je vais te faire confiance. De toute manière je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Voilà qui est mieux ! Bon, allons chercher Hermione. Tu sais où elle habite j'espère ? s'enquit Fenrir.

\- Euh, oui, il me semble, lui répondit Drago pensif.

Ils sortirent tout trois du manoir Malefoy et partirent à la recherche d'Hermione.


End file.
